


Inauspicious Beginnings

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus is annoyed that this photographer keeps following him around. Meanwhile, Alec is annoyed that this dude keeps ruining all his work pictures.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Inauspicious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from a @GYWO tweet): "Write a story that has a blue lagoon, a hand fan, a pink umbrella, and a camera lens."
> 
> Tired and struggling to write today. List of prompts wasn't working with my brain, so I just picked something that caught my eye. Enjoy this piece of silliness!!

Magnus doesn’t know why the dude with the camera seems to keep popping up in his vicinity, but what the hell? It’s been a hard semester, and he deserves every minute of his summer vacation, and he’s not about to let some paparazzi wanna-be distract him from the gorgeous blue lagoon that’s basically in the front yard of his lodgings at this beach-front resort Ragnor’s snooty parents own.

So, Magnus does his best to ignore the - admittedly attractive - photography enthusiast. But why the hell does the guy have to keep taking pictures around him? Annoyed and not wanting to deal with the situation, Magnus takes to using the tools at hand.

One time, he covers his face with a hand fan and bats his eyelashes coyly at the stranger. Another time, he hides behind a bright beach umbrella. (It’s only later that he realises he probably looked like he was naked except for the flamingo-pink fabric… but by then, there’s not much he can do about it.) Still another time, Magnus pretends to drop something so he can duck down behind a table.

-

Alec can’t believe that he gets to be here at this gorgeous resort. It’s all due to Izzy, who’s the social media intern (and whom everyone is rapidly falling in love with), but Alec likes to think he has something to offer with his photography skills. That’s how he’s earning his keep this week. Taking photos of the resort, which is hardly difficult with the pristine stretches of sand and the azure water. Alec loves it.

It’s just unfortunate that he can’t seem to finish his list of required photographs because this obnoxious (hot) guy keeps making drama. Every damn day, it’s something new, whether it’s flirty poses or disruptions or quick movements that draw Alec’s eye or nudge his hand just enough to spoil the effect Alec’s going for.

It’s honestly really frustrating, but Alec knows everyone here has copious amounts of money (and probably privilege), so he tries to stay calm.

The pink umbrella is the last straw, though. He hadn’t even noticed the guy in the shot that time. He only sees it later when he’s going through his photographs of the day to see if he got anything worth keeping. And lo and behold, there’s The Dude looking for all the world like he’s completely nude behind the big beach umbrella. It’s an unfortunate effect, obviously, because Alec is _certain_ he would’ve noticed if anyone had been running around naked (especially Him), but the guy’s come-hither eyes and playful smirk make it look completely inappropriate.

Alec thinks he’s calmed down until he catches sight of the guy the next day and finds himself storming over.

-

“Just _who_ do you think you are?!”

Magnus pushes his sunglasses up and looks in confusion at the person whose shadow is blocking out the sun.

“...Magnus?” Magnus says. “Who are _you?_ ”

The photographer proceeds to tell Magnus exactly _who_ he is and why he’s there. By the time Magnus understands the truth, he’s chagrined, and by the end of the rant, Magnus’ apology is entirely genuine.

As is his invitation to have the beautiful boy stay for drinks.

-

When Alec and Magnus move in together a year later, their walls are covered with photographs. Alec’s award-winning professional work. Informal selfies. The photos Magnus insists on taking of Alec since Alec never thinks to step in front of the camera.

And, in pride of place on their bedroom wall, there’s a picture of a sultry-eyed Magnus, all tanned brown skin aside from the circle of flamingo-pink umbrella fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter :)


End file.
